gysoufandomcom-20200214-history
Factory Head Thorton
Thorton is the Factory Head of Sinnohs Battle Frontier. He's often stoic, calculating, and otherwise serious. Recently he's begun to come out of his shell, whether that's a good or bad thing has yet to be seen. IC Information Basic info *'Name': Thorton *'Nicknames': Thor ( >:[ ) *'Age': Unknown *'Race': Human Might be a ROBOT *'Gender': Male OR ROBOT *'Marital Status': Single and awkward *'Birth Place': Johto *'Residence': Battle Factory, Sinnoh *'Occupation': Professional Pokemon Trainer/Factory Head *'Social Class': Nerd/geek *'Alignment': Neutral Good Basic stats (Out of 10) *'Agility': 2 *'Speed': 3 *'Strength': 2 *'Defense': 2 *'Evasiveness': 4 *'Dexterity': 8 *'Intelligence': 10 *'Skill': 9 *'Abilities': Thorton is a prodigal Pokemon Trainer, being able to adjust to nearly any Pokemons natural strategies and improve on them. He's also somewhat of an inventor. *'Hobbies & Talents': Thorton often tinkers with new projects inbetween Factory matches but usually doesn't make anything noteworthy. Recently he's taken up going on camping trips to catch and observe Pokemon. *'Weaknesses': Thorton is shy when it comes to matters of the heart. He also can't stand being out calculated. *'Fears': Palmer, Argenta Personality Thorton is very stoic, only recently has he begun to smile and laugh or otherwise show emotion. It's hard to tell why he's like this, but it may have been due to the pressure he received from being a good trainer from such a young age. Social Standings *'Friends': Lory, Iris, Palmer, Argenta, Darach, Caitlin, and Dahlia *'Rivals': --- *'Enemies': --- *'Crush': Lory (Though he will deny it furiously) '' Physical Information *'Height': 5'2" *'Weight': 105lbs *'Build': Skinny *'Skin Colour': Pale *'Hair Colour': Black with an odd green patch Maybe it's a hat *'Eye Colour': Green *'Other bodily features': Thorton often looks sleep deprived, baggy eyes and all *'Attire': Thorton almost always wears a white shirt with a black vest and a teal tie. He also wears green shorts and sneakers with high socks despite the recent cold weather in Sinnoh. *'Items & Weapons''': VS. recorders, generic trainer items Pokemon Team It's worth noting that Thorton has access to every species of Pokemon (sans the 'legendary' ones) due to the Battle Factory. Porygon2 Thorton was given a Porygon when he started his first year in a trainer school. It's been with him since he became a licensed trainer and is his strongest Pokemon. He traded with Aoi Hikari to make Porygon evolve into Porygon2. Elekid Thorton bred an Elekid for a Pokemon-breeding proficiency test. Despite its 'baby' form, it's very strong and could have already evolved. It's unknown why Thorton keeps it from evolving. Lopunny When Thorton first came to Sinnoh he tracked down and caught a Buneary. It's not his strongest Pokemon but it is his fastest. Pidgey Pidgey was really only caught to use as a scout for if Thorton gets lost or needs a low-tech way to send a message. It is small and fast. In storage Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon All from the Fiore region, these Pokemon are more companions than fighters. They keep Thorton company between Factory Matches. Skarmory The Pokemon he uses to fly from region to region, it does not tire easily. Released/Traded Reaper While near Snowpoint, Thorton caught a young Sneasel and gave it to Lory Jenkins as a gift. OOC information Trivia *This Thorton is alot calmer than the PokeSpe one. Creekmuns BS reason for this is that his loss in the PokeSpe universe led him to calm down.